In the field of connectors wherein a plurality of press-fit contacts are disposed within an insulator or connector block, it is not uncommon to find one of the contacts missing or deformed during manufacture whereupon replacement is necessary. Also, connectors already in use are ordinarily soldered into existing electronic equipment and a major and costly disassembly of the equipment would be required to repair defective or damaged contacts. Thus, replacement of a single pressfit contact or perhaps several contacts becomes highly desirable in apparatus employing connector blocks.
Presently, it is a common practice to grip a single contact with a pair of pliers and to pull on the contact until what appears to be a satisfactory positional location thereof within the connector block is achieved. Also, collet-type tools are available for gripping the contact and pulling until the contact is seated in the connector.
However, a problem associated with the above-mentioned pliers and collet-type tools is the fact that the tool is pulling as the grip on the contact is tightened. Such a condition, has a tendency to cause undesired blemishes on the contact as well as inconsistency in depth of the contact within the connector block. Moreover, there is a tendency for slippage of the tool since the grip on the contact tightens as pulling force is increased.